What if you failed, Sine Qua Non
by LaurandBill-DestinyLove
Summary: Just love someone".... or.... maybe not? Adama/Roslin


So the real title has to look like this:

**What if... You failed, Sine Qua Non.**

I use 'Sine Qua Non" as a name, as Laura's name. In my fics Sine Qua NonLaura :)

--

There are things we can live without.

Love is one of them.

There are things humanity can't be saved without.

Love is one of them.

--

A dying woman and a man, letting her go.

"Do you see The Death staring in his eyes? Just love someone…"

"Love…" she repeated with a sigh. Irony, disbelief, denial –everything in one word.

"So if I accept love, I'll earn the survival of humanity?"

"You can't be so straightforward. I'm not able to promise you anything. I can only show you a different way."

"But I need to be sure…"

"Life is not about being sure or not- it's about choice. Nothing is sure until you decide to make it." said Elosha.

"I made Earth sure" answered Laura and turned away.

The Basestar has jumped to the rendezvous point.

--

He stepped out of the viper, his eyes never letting hers look away. He started walking towards her, she met him in the middle and hugged him with a vibrant smile

"I missed you, Bill."

He encircled her body with his arms, tears filling his eyes, a pain storming in his soul. She was so close to him now and in the same time so distant. There was nothing but friendship in her look, in the tone of her voice, in the sparkles in her eyes. She had put the borders- this was a reunion of two friends. Only friends.

The door opened and Helo entered. Laura turned to him and started giving orders about D'Anna. Bill watched her walk away and smiled- this was the woman who was not dead yet, but forever lost for him. His Sine Qua Non. His last hope. And he let that hope go away…

She walked with Helo towards the center of the ship, her heart silently accusing. But Laura needed to lead the people to Earth.

She could live without love.

--

**5 hours later. In the Solar System.**

The Admiral of the fleet stood by Gaeta's seat watching how he was checking the map.

"All the constellations match"

The room erupted with laughs and cries of relief. Laura Roslin hugged Lee Adama and then walked to shake hands with Bill. She had made it. She had made Earth true. She had earned the survival of humanity…

Bill took her hand in his and look into her eyes. They were not telling him anything anymore. Whatever happened to that ship, it had taken his beloved away and closed the door to her heart. His Sine Qua Non he would never have the right to love again.

And all that at the cost of finding Earth. Did he have the right to feel disappointed? Angry with the gods which gave home to the humanity but denied home for him? Did he have the right to feel so empty? Here she was in front of him, finished her mission, alive and safe. Here she was, so far away from him, failed to love him back, alive and alone. She was not even his friend anymore. And everything for 2 days. And everything on the cylon basestar.

"Bill? Are you OK?" Laura asked with concern The Admiral who was staring at her, still holding her hand.

Bill smiled and let go.

"I'm OK. Let's go see the hew home "

--

A blue piece of Heaven. A dream coming true. A planet, rising from the mythical books.

_Earth. Life_.

Kara's words had turned out to be only the beginning- this was Earth around them- full with life and welcoming its family back- rich and bright and fabulous…. Their New Kobol…

Humanity was saved.

**2 days later**

All the people were on Earth now and the military ships and the cylon basestar were preparing to land too…

When the sky fall over them. Cavil's army had returned.

Laura watched helplessly from the tent how the first military vessels were blown up and the rest jumped into the Earth;s orbit where Cavil was waiting for them.

Galactica

Bill stood in the middle of CIC giving orders when Saul Tigh ran to him.

"You have to listen to me! You have to let me go and save them! You have to trust me!"

Bill looked at his once-been-friend and sighed. To trust him… he trusted many things before…. Could he trust his heart once more and hope it will not be broken this time?

**Earth**

Laura Roslin looked at the quiet sky as Colonel Tigh's raptor landed, followed by other vehicles and started preparing every ship to go. Laura approached him and started helping with the mission while trying to understand how and why.

"How did you manage to escape the cylons? How didn't they notice you?"

"Bill covered for me."

"Where is the rendezvous point?"

Saul looked her straight in the eyes.

Laura's heart stopped beating

**Galactica**

There were no ships left. Only Galactica and the sylon basestar which was fighting on their side. The same basestar which took Laura away 3 days ago. Such an irony.

And then the cylons noticed the convey led by Tigh.

"Place Galactica between the cylon fleet and the convey!" Bill gave his last order.

"_You have to trust me because this is the only chance to save her_!" Saul had told him before leaving. And he was right. Bill had to trust his heart one last time in order to save the person who broke it.

**Earth**

Laura stood far from the crowd which was trying to get as fast as it could into the shuttles.

There was no rendezvous point. There was no second chance. There was no place to wait for Bill.

And there she saw Elosha coming from the forest.

"You lied to me. I thought I'm earning humanity's right to survive and you told me it could be done without love!"

"I've never told you that, Laura. I only told you that your love was not the only way to survival. Humanity was destined to survive. I only wanted to make you save him. You saw The Death in his eyes."

Laura's eyes opened wide

"But it was _me_ dying in that vision!"

"No. It was him dying after you didn't let him love you."

**Galactica**

Galactica activated the nukes in its hangar bay and went between the cylons and Earth.

One explosion which took everything which had left from the cylon and the human fleet.

"_I really can't live without yo__u, my Sine Qua Non. And I won't."_ The space repeated Bill's last words.

On Earth humanity was safe because of one man's love.

--

There are things we can live without.

Love is one of them.

But if "love" means "life", then what we have left?

Can you live without him, you, Sine Qua Non?


End file.
